It Was All Her Fault Right?
by fallingstar123
Summary: Draco is certain that Hermione has cast a spell upon him since the start of the year and is determind to get her to remove it. but if she hasn't what does it mean? please review xx
1. love spell? or not

Disclaimer: i own nothing :(

How dare she do this to him! She was a foul little know i all and she had messed with his head! HOW DARE SHE!

He didn't actually know what she had done, but he was sure she had done something, as that was the only thing he could come up with. #

What was wrong? Well simply he just couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she walked, the way those long silky legs swayed side to side. Her hair, it wasn't frizzy it was curly and had hidden streaks of blonde that you wouldn't notice unless you looked. He noticed. He looked! And her voice, the way it sounded when she talked to her friends, and when she shouted (mostly at him). he could tell when she was happy or angry with just one glace and he knew when she was lying when even her closest friends fell for it.  
Just thinking about her sent shivers down his spine.. and he wanted it to stop! NOW!

After weeks of this torture he had decided to confront the demon itself, he was sick of it.

He stormed into the head's common room filled with anger, the potrait banging on the wall as he flung it open, gaining her attention immediately.

"Aren't you in a happy mood?" she asked sarcastically from the couch.

He ignored her comment "what the hell have you done?" he shouted striding over to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked completely confused.

"oh yes play innocent." he said glaring at her, "You know what you have done"

"obviously not because I dont have a clue what your going on about" she matched his glare.

"You! You have cursed me and now you're going to remove it!" she stood up defensively but he just walked closer to her.

"I have done no such thing! That would be so risky and stupid and I'd get into so much trouble." She replied.

"It has to be you. You're the only one who is smart enough!" his anger still rising.

"Well thank you for that compliment but I assure you I wasn't me!" then her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Whats wrong with you anyway?"

"You're what's wrong!"

"Excuse me? What is that meant to mean?" folding her arms.

"You? You know exactly what I mean stop denying it! Just stop it, whatever your doing! You started it weeks ago, at the beginning of term. 2 MONTHS AGO!" he took a deep breath to calm himself then continued. "Haven't you noticed. This year I haven't done or said anything to you! I haven't been my usual cruel evil self around you!"

"Well yes I had noticed I thought that you'd just grown up and got over your pureblood prejudice!"

"Just stop it! Whatever it is just remove it now!" he shouted in her face.

"I STILL DONT ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT I'VE MEANT TO HAVE DONE!" she shouted back.

"You're in my head and you won't leave!" he said finally.

"What do you mean? In your head?" frowning slightly.

"I mean you're all I think about, in everything I do. When im not with you I want to go find you but then when I am with you all we do is argue. Not like before but we still do. Everything I see I wonder what you would think what you would say! I can't even eat without wondering if you would like it or what you would do to make it better! And it has been getting worst which is why you are going to make it stop NOW!" he was so close to her now she could feel the heat off his body and his breath on her cheek.

Once he had finished she stood there in a shocked silence, frozen to the spot. He was getting more and more frustrated with her stunned quietness. She just stood there opening and closing her mouth. "Say something Granger." He finally snapped.

"Er.. well.. erm well what you just describe it sounds like you have been put under a love potion." she stuttered.

"Great now remove it!" he snarled.

"I didn't put it on so i cant, i dont know if you can either." She explained.

"What? Then who did?" he asked tiredly.

"Don't you know anything about love potions?" she asked him.

"Well I don't bloody need one so why would i?"

"A love potion that last for as long as you described can only work if you are given it by the person who you are.. erm.. attracted to. And I certainly didn't use one" she clarified.

"What does that mean? I just want it to stop." He protested leaning against the wall.

Once again she remained silent. He looked at her expectantly, his temper was finally calming. But she didn't want to answer. She tried to walk past him but he held her back. She gasped in surprise at how strong he was and tried to move past him again. He tightened his grip on her arm "answer me Granger. Please. Do you want me to beg? because I will. I want this to end. your quiet literally doing my head in" he released her arms and looked down at her begging with his eyes.

"Well.. The only other thing I can think of cannot be true.. I mean your Draco Malfoy and well Im Hermione Granger.. you're the popular Slytherin prince.. and Im Gryffindor's golden girl.. it couldn't happen" she stammered.

"Just spit it out would you?" he pleaded.

"But the only explanation left is that you have really fallen in love with Me." with that she ran past him and ran up the stairs to her room while he stood there looking very shaken and rooted to the spot.

He stood there for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes just taking in what she had said. It couldn't be true? Could it? Could he have fallen for the Mudblood? Even as he thought that word he reclined the idea, she may have been Muggle-born but Mudblood is a bit harsh? He paled at the indication. What would his father think if he found out he was thinking such thoughts? He sighed loudly "oh Merlin it's true."

A/N  
love it? hate it? want me to change anything please tell me :)  
im going to leave it there for now but i want to come back to it but probably wont be for a while i just wanted to get it out there.  
but i tend to write faster if i get more reviews *hint hint*


	2. morning after

disclaimer: i dont own anything, except this hot chocolate fudge cake that i am currently devouring :) mmmmmm...

chapter 2- i have yet to name

* * *

That night neither of them had slept.

She lay awake thinking of this new discovery and was quite shocked with herself to find she wasn't totally repulsed, actually she was flattered. This was THE DRACO MALFOY the guy half the school population wanted, girls AND guys had flaunted over the fact he was the hottest thing on two legs, and he had feelings for her, the book-worm Gryffindor.

He sat on his windowsill in his room gazing out onto the lake and thought about what she had said. It was true. He had developed feelings that he wasn't entirely disgusted at, sure he had played along with his father's ideas but he never truly believed them. After all this muggleborn witch showed that it was all just prejudice slander, he just insulted them in order to stop his father becoming suspicious of his true beliefs. Otherwise he would get an extra beating, for not seeing things HIS way. But now his father was gone, trapped in Azkaban (sp?) for life, Draco couldn't be more pleased, that man was never a father to him, he looked the part but ignored him unless it was to imprint the Pureblood ways into Draco's skin, sometimes literally. Now he could do what he liked (within reason, he was still a Slytherin and he needed someone there to back him up, he couldn't just start being all goody-goody with the Hufflepuffs and half-bloods, so instead he chose to ignore their presence being neither nasty nor nice).

He didn't know what to do. Should he ignore their conversation and go back to ignoring her? Or should he ask her to be his friend, or maybe even something more? Call a truce properly?

The next morning Hermione got up extra early in attempt to avoid a meeting between them. She quickly got ready for the day and left the heads common room to meet Ginny for breakfast. Once they were seated in the great hall it was only ten minutes later did Malfoy enter. He denied the impulse to look over to the Gryffindor table and sat at the Slytherin one opposite where Blaise was eating by himself.

**The Gryffindor table**

"hello... Hermione?" Ginny said waving in front of her friends face. Hermione suddenly snapped out of her gaze, she had been staring at the toast on her plate for the last five minutes. "are you ok?"

"er.. me? yeh I'm good." She responded unsurely.

"Oh right. You sure?" Ginny asked still concerned.

"Yes. Sorry just zoned out at bit there." She said with a smile. "What where you saying?"

Her friend looked at her uncertainly before continuing, "Oh yes, Ron and Lavender are back together."

"Again? You would have thought after seven previous attempts they would have realised it is not going to work." Hermione said, she had long ago gotten over her crush on one of her best friends.

"its eight actually but I know, I was saying that to Luna just yesterday." But Hermione had begun to drift again. Ginny continued to go on about her and Luna's opinions until Hermione sat up as she felt like someone was looking at her. She dare not look up in case it was those grey eyes that had been lurking in her thoughts. Instead she turned to Ginny. "Ginny, this may sound really weird but can you do something for me?" she asked stopping the girl mid-rant.

"yes?"

"don't make it obvious but is Malfoy looking over?" she asked.

Ginny looked down at her food before letting her eyes drift up to the blonde. She almost gasped when she saw that indeed he was. But he was not looking at her he was watching Hermione as she played with her now cold toast. Then his gaze went to the redhead and snapped Blaise who was saying something to him.

"well he was? But then saw me looking and stopped. Why? What's going on?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer. After a quick argument in her head she decided to tell her only female friend. "he loves me" she said so quickly and quietly Ginny almost missed it.

"what!"

"I think you heard," then Hermione explained the argument that they had had the night before.

"No wonder you seem out of it." Ginny said once Hermione was done. "What you going to do?"

"What can I do?" she said glancing over to him at last. He was staring intently at the table while Blaise was trying to get his attention.

"I don't know, but when you decide you have to tell me, but the bell is about to go" she said getting up. "I'll see you at lunch." She said as they hugged and parted ways.

**Meanwhile at the Slytherin Table**

"Hey." Blaise greeted him as he slunk down into his seat.

Draco nodded in response but didn't say anything, just started putting some bacon and eggs on his plate.

"You going for a fly later?" Blaise asked.

"Yeh I think so." Draco said before putting some food in his mouth, but as he looked up, he caught sight of her. He still hadn't decided what he was going to do, but as he watched her he realised how pretty she had become, he hair was tamer now curly than frizzy, her figure had filled out making her more of a woman than the girl he was used to. He was analysing the features of her face, the way she chewed her lip as she thought with a small frown on her brow. Then she turned slightly and said something to the red head. He was still watching her as she tried to hide behind her hair almost as if she knew he was watching. His gaze shifted slightly to the Weaselette only to find she was looking directly at him.

He turned away quickly, embarrassed at being caught. Blaise who was still talking to him never noticed the exchanged as he continued to blab. Draco tried to tune into what he was saying.

"... and then she told me she loves you and can't wait until you finally ask her out." He laughed. Hang on. WHAT?

"Blaise backtrack, what, who, where and when!" he snapped.

"Seriously don't you ever listen" he sighed dramatically. "who? Pansy of course. When? Last night. Where? In the common room. What?" now he started to smirk mischievously. "She thinks you are going to ask her to the Christmas dance" he grin getting bigger and more evil as went on. "And when you hold her in your arms as you dance she is going to whisper she loooves you and wants to maaaarry you and-" Blaise's mocking sing-song voice stopped as he realised that his blonde friend was not actually listening to a word he was saying. Slightly rumbled by this he tried to regain his interest, by asking him about a Potions essay they had. But still no response Draco had suddenly found great interest in the wooden table surface. Blaise nudged him in the side but still Draco did not register. "Helloooo? Anyone in there?" he asked waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked showing signs of life before turning to the Italian. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Blaise asked now concerned, this was VERY undraco like behaviour.

"Just got stuff on my mind."

"Care to share?" he asked with another grin.

"No, come on the bell is about to go." He said standing not really caring if he followed him or not.

* * *

i was going to put more but i need to go do some revision exams next week.

ill do more soon tell me what you think :) xxx


	3. working it out

Hermione sat through her lessons trying to take notes and trying not to let her mind wander where it wanted. How could it be that The Slytherin Prince, The Draco Malfoy was in love with her? There was nothing special about her, she thought, no amazing figure or bone structure. She was boring and simple, too simple. And really, Love? Surely not! He must have been mistaken after the way he had treated her in the past she surprised he allowed himself to be in the same room as her never mind sharing a common room, he hated her.

But he was right. He hadn't really mistreated her this year, they had only argued a handful of times and even then they no longer held the venom she was familiar with, mostly they kept out of each others way, why on earth would he think he was in love with her? Reminding herself yet again to pay attention to the Professor she got back to her notes.

The rest of the day past quickly for them both, mutually avoiding each other in halls or classes that they shared. At dinner she had made sure to sit on the side of the bench with her back to the snakes but that didn't stop her from feeling his gaze every few minutes. Cutting dinner short giving her friends a half hearted excuse she made her way to her room, where some time later she was sitting on her bed with Crookshanks letting herself think it over properly. Suddenly realising how silly she had been to not realising it before she laughed and jumping up to go find the troubled blonde.

After dinner Draco had taken too pacing in the common room mentally arguing with himself. She hadn't been totally disgusted at his little melt down, he had studied her face so often over the last couple of months he knew what that looked like but all he saw was shock, definitely no disgust. So what did it mean?

Could it be that she liked him too?

Of course not she's just not the kind of person to scoff in your face!

And what she said about love? I don't love her! I can't she's so bossy and stubborn! She has to be wrong! There is no way I an in love with the little twit.

Have you lost your marbles? She is Hermione Granger she's never wrong!

What other explanation could there be?

That you do love her?

Of course not, maybe like she said its a love potion!

You check everything you eat and drink no way could there be a love potion involved here other wise you would be all over Pansy right now.

Oh shut up you know I cant love her.

So you keep telling me but seriously now father is locked up you can.

No I cant, she's annoying and bouncy and sweet and kind, imagine what a person like me would do to that, I'd ruin her forever.

She's too stubborn to let you change her you can do this Draco.

No, definitely cant do it.

Of course you can what are you a Malfoy or a mouse?

But I cant just leave me alone! Im in your head I cant leave idiot, so I know you can.

No its out of the question, I just cant ok!

And why ever not?

Because, because she HATES me!

She has never hated you, you're the one who is horrible to her after everything you have done she is still willing to be nice to you, to talk to you. You're the one who starts the stupid arguments. Honestly its like pulling teeth with you. So if it isn't a curse or a love potion what is it, please bear in mind that I am you I just want you to say it, its about time your confessed.

I hate you sometimes

That why you have me. Still waiting.

Ok, I do, I must do. There is no other reason, I'm in love with Hermione Granger. Happy?

Always get my way in the end.

Shut up, moron. Great I'm going insane, arguing with myself. Honestly.

It was shortly after this realisation that the said girl came bounding down the steps that lead to her room, with a big grin on her face. Getting lost in himself for a moment Draco let himself believe she was coming down like this to tell him she loved him too. But quickly squashed that hope, not quiet ready to tell her. Again.

'I've worked it out. Cant believe I didn't earlier. I mean its so simple. The time line just threw me but seriously how thick can I get.' she rambled merrily in front of him.

'Granger what on earth are you on about?'

'don't you get it?' she said shocked.

'Clearly not, just get it out will you, you look like your going to explode.'

She did too, bouncing from one foot to the other with the light off the fire reflecting her onto her face. 'its honestly simple, I was right. It is a love potion' Draco felt his heart drop at the idea, after his own little realisation he had just gone through he didn't want hear that. And she was wrong, he checks everything for love potions after Pansy.

Anyway Hermione continued 'but someone has just been topping it up. The only thing it can be really. I can make you another one to counter its affects if you want, then we can figure out who is giving it to you in the first place. And why? I mean seriously, why? And then we can go our separate ways like none of this ever happened, what you think?' she was smiling up at him with those warm eyes waiting for an answer.

He almost said no then realising that would mean he would have to her the truth and scare her away but then he thought about it and decided to go along with her plan. It would mean spending time together, something with reason, and it could go on forever, searching for this none existent being.

'yes, ok.' he said then turned towards his room. Half way up the stairs to his room he turned back and for the first times she had ever heard he said 'thank you.'


End file.
